Cheering up
by TheHollypop
Summary: When Taruru gets depressed an unlikely friend cheers him up. ZoruTaru


**Hey y'all! The Hollypop is here again with another story. Don't worry! I'm still working on Pitch Darkness but this is an idea I really wanted to rock. This is just a ZoruTaru one shot I thought of. Yeeeeaaah, Zorurus pretty OOC in this, but I couldn't help myself XD Without further ado, here we go!**

Obviously, Taruru considered himself the most cheerful person of the Garuru platoon. It was probably because he was the most childish but the sky blue keronian never paid any attention to that. He was a bit stubborn and liked to think of himself as the greatest soldier on earth, but this all back fired when things turned tail on him

It was a particularly boring day. The Garuru platoon hadn't got anything to do, no missions to complete so they just all sat in the ship as it drifted lazily to no destination in particular. Pururu had gone off to visit Keroro and the others, Garuru was training in the training room, Tororo was on his computer and god knows where Zoruru was.

Taruru was left in the control room, bored. He wandered around for something to do, stumbling across Tororos room, watching the tadpole tap endlessly on the little white box of his laptop. He gave a small chuckle, was this all tadpoles like Tororo wanted to do? He guessed that Intelligance officers thought differently to Privates like him.

At that moment, Tororo got up to do something else, leaving his laptop unattended. Tarurus curiosity got the better of him, he walked over and sat down in front of Tororos laptop, looking at it curiously. The screen was bright with codes and plans, flickering around the screen. Taruru pressed a couple of keys before deciding this was fun and started tapping madly. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he only just noticed a door click open from down the hall, announcing Tororos return. The blue keronian squealed and scampered out of the room, hoping he hadn't been caught

—

"TARURU!"

Oh boy, that didn't sound good.

Tororo came striding into the the control room where Taruru, Zoruru and Garuru sat doing various things. Taruru squeaked. He'd never admit it, but he was slightly scared of the salmon tadpole glaring at him.

"You RUINED my work and I know it was you! I have security cameras in my room you know! Why are you so annoying you useless, stupid idiot!?"

Crap. He hadn't thought of that. Taruru whimpered. "I-I'm sorry Toro-"

"SHUT UP! Save it, fish face! You're such a interfering mindless loser!"

These words hurt Taruru more than any bullet or wound could. He got up and ran out of the control room, trying to fight the tears as he ran into his own room and slammed the door shut. There he flopped onto his bed and tried to ignore those hateful words as they festered inside his mind. He'd never thought of himself as sensitive, but compared to the rest of the platoon, he was probably the most emotionally sensitive of the lot. He always cried when something hurt him and never came out until he felt better, and sometimes, this could take a long time, even a day, depending on how much he'd been hurt

—

Taruru decided to leave till later that night to even thing about creeping out of his room. He was starving, lonely and pretty depressed. He wished Pururu was here, she was kind and understanding and was always helped him through his problems...but Pururu wasn't there. Taruru groaned, really missing the Chief Medics kind words.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door creaking open. He said nothing, facing the wall, hoping it wasn't Tororo, come to shout at him more. When silence ensued, Taruru got confused, and then got a shock when he felt something cold touch his shoulder. He squeaked and looked up right into a familiar red eye.

"Z...Zoruru?"

Zoruru sat nothing. He was standing right beside Tarurus bed, having placed his metal arm on Tarurus shoulder, in an attempted comforting gesture. Taruru blinked. "Zoruru, what are you doing here?"

Zoruru shrugged, making it obvious he wasn't really sure either. He gave Tarurus shoulder a small squeeze before sitting on the bed beside him. He didn't say anything else and neither did Taruru. The two sat in almost companionable silence until Zoruru finally spoke. "Don't let what Tororo says get to you. He's only angry about his data"

Taruru stared. Zoruru...the fierce assassin who only seemed to give a shit about finding Zeroro...was trying to comfort him?. Taruru didn't believe it at first, so shuffled away from the cyborg, still in a vague grumpy mood.

"He didn't have to yell at me. He can be so mean..."

"I know...I know.."

Taruru blinked. He thought Tororo and Zoruru were pretty close. The robot and the mechanic. Seemed pretty good to Taruru. He turned to question this when he found with mild shock that Zoruru was RIGHT next to him, his face millimetres from his own.

"Taruru..." He murmured quietly. "I..."

Taruru stared at him in shock, leaning back slightly. "Z..Zo-?"

He paused as he felt Zoruru kiss his cheek. Well, you couldn't really call it a kiss because Zoruru didn't really have a mouth, he just gently bumped his face against Tarurus cheek, but the intention was well known and Taruru couldn't deny it.

"Zoruru...w...why?"

Zoruru gave another shrug.

"You see...Taruru...it's not natural...seeing you get upset like this...all depressed...and it's...been getting to me lately"

Taruru felt like giving quite the sarcastic remark. Excuse him for being upset!

But Zoruru wasn't finished.

"I want...to cheer you up...to make you happy..."

Taruru blushed. "Huh...?"

"I love you Taruru...I love your smiling face...your cheerfulness...everything about you...you've been the sunlight in my dreary life..."

Taruru was blood red by now, peeking over at Zorurus face, which looked sincere

"Th...this is a joke right?"

Zoruru shook his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He was a heartless assassin right? He turned round. "N...never mind..."

He went to leave, when he felt Taruru pull on his organic arm with surprising strength. He looked at the younger keronian, who smiled.

"Hey Zoruru?"

"Hm?"

Taruru hugged the cyborg, nuzzling the organic side of his face.

"I'm cheered up now"

Zoruru petted the top of his head

"Me too"


End file.
